Taine Rodgers
Taine Rodgers is one of the Co-Founders of Coffee Studios and Larry's Lunches, formerly known as Lary's Lunches. Appearance Ipsilon Taine (Part 1) He is completely covered in black goo, he wears suspenders, an apron and a worn-out Antiee mask with no eye holes, he often carries a disembodied hand. Upsilon Taine (Part 2) Just a normal human. Story Ipsilon Timeline His birth name was "Uilliam Thompson-Eirug". In 1929, He and Larry Fischer worked together to create "Coffee Studios". And the characters "Antiee the Rat Demon", "Po the Coyote", "Lotus the Wolf", "Amy the Mouse Angel" and many others. They made rubberhose cartoons together. But one day, Taine keeps stealing ideas from Larry without permission and not crediting him for the ideas, only himself, and he keeps putting false accusations on Larry and stressing him out for no reason, so Larry quit the studio. Before Coffee Studios was founded, William Quincy Richthofen founded Recreating And Tar Inc and created the RATs. The appearance of one of the RATs known as "RAT-523 "Slender"" foreshadowed the future. After Larry quit, Infected Tar took over the ink and RAT-523 invaded the building it's Tar created monsters and created twisted creatures made of Tar. 16 years later in 1945, Taine sent Larry a letter as an apology to invite him back to the building. Larry arrives at the building and encounters RAT-523 and The One, seeing Billy as "Antiee" and experiences everything in this infested building. After RAT-523 was defeated, Taine decides to continue making cartoons, legally change his name and continue with Coffee Studios with Graham Polk. they made a cartoon series called "Uber Coffee Store" starring "Bowser the Rat" and "Homer the Mouse". While also making a restaurant called "Lary's Lunches" where Graham works in the office while Taine is the entertainer, he plays as the mascot "Lary the Rat" while holding a hand-puppet called "Gary the Cat", it was going very well many children loved the duo and the food, he made another Television show called "Left Hand Red" with monster hand puppets called "Wheel the Money Hider", "Flute the Juice Drinker", "Mustard the Rat Whisperer" and many others, the trio are called "Fuppet Friends" making children laugh on the Left Hand Red Television show and the Uber Coffee Store series also on Television, they were all going very well. Until one day in 1964, he made animatronic versions of Lary, (Renamed "Larry"), Gary and Lefty for a test but the test failed as Larry killed him while in the Lary suit. One of the parents saw his body and called the Police, Lary's Lunches was shut down, but the Television shows continued airing. One year later, the Police destroyed the animatronics except Lefty in a factory and put them in the Dump. Upsilon Timeline Taine's story is a bit different in the Upsilon Timeline. His birth name and current name is Taine Rodgers. He was one of the RAT Interrogators. Until 1947, He quit his job and founded Red Eyes Inc. several years later, he decided to make a entertainment theater with Graham Polk with characters named "The Rat" and "The Cat". It was going very well until in 1964, Taine and REDACTED ('''who was inside of The Rat costume) '''had an argument, then Taine shoved '''REDACTED '''into the animatronic Rat and the animatronic killed him, and then the guy in The Cat costume walked in and called the police but Taine killed him too. He got away with the murders. In 1968 he made a machine that increases his lifespan and make him stay young. in 2002, he decides to salvage characters to make machines out of their parts but they followed him to his house. Category:Founders Category:Creators Category:Lary's Lunches Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Coffee Studios.